Without Barriers
by karatecullen2012
Summary: One-Shot! My perspective of what Bella is like, when Edward returns after three years.  Takes place after New Moon, sad little shot, and OOC!


_**Without Barriers**_

_**BPOV**_

"Can I get anything for you to drink?" I asked my table that consisted of an older couple. Even though they come here two or three times a week, and order the same thing every time, I have to ask. This is what my life consists of. Ever since he left me, I dropped everything good about me. If he could not love me equally, then no one can. I almost failed my senior year, and I almost got kicked out of the house by my father. What a great life, huh? Now, I was lucky to get a job at the local restaurant in Forks.

"I will just get a large coke, and she will have a medium root beer," the old man replied. I scratched the order down on the little notebook all waiters got, and hustled back to the kitchen area. Joey, our kitchen worker, waved at me, as I filled their drinks up. I sighed, leaning back against the counter, waiting. My gaze was immediately focused on the outdoors, where the rain was pelting down. What other weather happened in Forks, anyways. I was lucky to be inside, instead of working outdoors, like I know I would if they found me. Those men were not your exact good type. They feasted off of money, and used any woman at sight. My depressed mood when Edward left me made me a subject to them. All they said is that they could help me, and make me feel wanted again. I ended up waking up the next morning, my clothes thrown across the room, bruises everywhere on my body, and a mysterious guy sleeping on top of me. To say I was scared was an understatement.

"Bella," Joey laughed. I turned my head to him, looking at him with dazed eyes, as he ushered his chin in the direction of the drinks that were overflowing. I cursed silently, knowing that my manager in his back office hated it when I cursed. I picked the drinks up, dumping out a little of the sticky drink out and into the drainer. I walked back over to the table, and set the drinks in the correct spots.

"Sorry about the wait, what can I get you to eat?" I asked. They ordered their meals, telling me not to worry. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were always my favorite couple when they came to the restaurant. I smiled gratefully at them, and walked over to the kitchen, where Joey was waiting with a knowing smile.

"Shut up," I smiled at me. He laughed at me again, and snatched the piece of paper out of my hand and went to work with the meals. I heard the little bell over the door come in, as I party of people came in. They saw the sign at the cashiers' desk, saying to 'sit yourselves,' as they walked over to our longer tables put together. They all looked to be in couples, as they sat down together and looked at the menus, not a lot of talking coming from any of them. I looked over at Joey, as he smiled at me, and ushered over to them. I scowled at him, knowing that he like to make fun of me, when it is only the two of us in the restaurant. Sometimes, I hate being the only waiter.

I grabbed my notebook, stashing it into my apron and walked over with a friendly smile on. I walked to the one side of the table of eight, and greeted them.

"Welcome to The Carver Café, what can I get for you to drink?" I looked up, finally registering who I was serving. The Cullen's all stared up at me in amazement, and worry. My smile faltered a little, but never left. How dare they show their faces after three years? They do not even eat, for crying out loud. My eyes searched the familiar golden eyes, as I stared at my once used family. Alice and Emmett smiled up at me in sincere friendship, and I smiled back at them. Rosalie kept her eyes down as usual, and Carlisle and Esme looked like they found their lost daughter. I trained my eyes not to look into the ones that I could feel boring into the side of my head, as I smiled at the rest of the family.

"Let me guess, Alice had a vision," I smiled. If Alice could blush, she would be beat red now. Carlisle nodded his head, answering my question.

"It is good to see you Bella," Carlisle said warmly.

"You too," I replied. Even though I wish I could deny it, I miss my family. I really do not have a family now, with Charlie ignoring my presence at home. The only families that I really had were the ones I was trying to hide from. I could not let them find me, or else things would not end well.

"For blending in sakes, what do you want to drink?" I laughed. They each ordered a different drink, acting human. I looked down at my paper, when it was his turn to order. When I heard his velvety voice for the first time in three years, I wanted to break down and cry. The woman next to Edward put her hand on his, sensing his discomfort. A sickly smile rose on my face, remembering the words he said to me in the woods.

_ "And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_ "Well"- He hesitated for a short second – "I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." - New Moon, page 72._

Of course he would forget, and move on from poor, feeble Bella. His new girl was the exact opposite of me. She had long strawberry hair, and an hour glass figure. I could tell she was a vampire, because of her pale complexion like the Cullen's. She gave Rosalie a run for her money.

She smirked at me, as she ordered her drink, and right before I was going to leave, she pulled Edward in for a steamy kiss, right in front of me. I could feel my eyes watering, as I watched Edward kiss her back. He looked like an unwilling participant, though. I rushed away from the table, throwing the paper of drinks on the counter where Joey was leaning. Tears finally poured down my cheeks, as I excused myself for a bathroom break. Joey patted me on the back, and started filling up the glasses. I walked slowly down the hallway, to the employee's bathroom, and stared at my reflection in the mirrors. It disgusted me at the way I looked. I felt used and un-wanted. My eyes were a dull brown, with a red puffy trim around them due to my crying. I pulled my sleeves down of my long sleeve shirt, knowing that I could not expose the scars from that night. I wish I could stay in here in the bathroom, and wait till my shift was done, but I had to man up and be the bigger person.

I splashed water on my face, and walked out of the bathroom. My eyes instantly went to the Cullen's table, and I saw Edward staring at me with worry written all over his face. I shook my head at him, and walked into the kitchen, where Joey was.

"Who are they?" he asked. He was grilling up a bunch of hot dogs and hamburgers, as we spoke. I was thankful that he took their orders, so I can stay in the back for a while. He took out a five dollar bill, and gave it to me, as he flipped the burgers. I gave him a questioning look.

"Your tip from the Johnsons," he replied. I nodded my head, putting the money into a pocket in the apron. I sighed, heaving myself up on the counter, and looked at Joey.

"They are just some old family," I lied. The lie was halfway true though. They were still old family. He nodded, finishing up the burgers, and hotdogs. He put them all on rolls, and placed fries and other side dishes with them, as he followed me out of the kitchen with four plates. He helped me place them in there right places, and of course, I was stuck with Edward's order. I walked over to him, slightly leaning over him to place his meal in front of him, when I felt his hand dip into one of the pockets of my apron. I was about to hit his hand, when he quickly snatched his hand out, leaving something in there. He smiled at me, turning back to his meal. Joey and I walked back to the kitchen, as he started serving up more plates for the other people that had entered the café. Melissa, our afternoon waiter, came in and got to work, as I was going on break. I took off my apron, grabbing a couple things from my pockets, and headed out to the back of the restaurant.

I wandered out to the back, opening the piece of paper that Edward had left. I chuckled at the cliché note that he left.

_When does your shift end? _

I laughed out loud, crumpling the paper and shooting it into the garbage bin next to me. He expected me to answer him, leaving his new number on the back of the paper. I grabbed a cigarette from the container, and lit it. I inhaled the nicotine and choked a little. Even though I had been smoking for almost a year now, I still have not gotten used to it. The people that I have been running from were my suppliers and dealers. They had everything and had reasonable prices. I grabbed the little baggie that I grabbed before I went on my break, looking at the pills it had in it. I rarely used them, but when I really needed them, they were my only hope. Seeing Edward and his family again, left me a nervous wreck. I set the pills back down, taking another drag of my cigarette. I was about to stub it out, when a pale hand flashed in front of me, snatching the stick from my lips. I stood up, looking in disbelief at Edward. He stubbed the cigarette out, and tossed it into the garbage. I looked up at him, as he stared at me in a hard, disappointed look.

"What are you doing?" Edward shouted. My mouth opened and closed like a blubbering fish. How dare he?

"What do you care, you left!" I shouted back. I backed up, grabbing my stuff, and was about to push past him, when he grabbed onto my arm hard. I gasped, my stuff falling out of my arms, as my sleeve rolled up. I hoped that Edward did not spot the scars, but was still scared, when he picked the bag of pills up off the ground.

"You are taking drugs," he snarled. My eyes squinted at him, as I grabbed the bag from him and stashed it into my pocket.

"Again, why do you care," I muttered. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and walked around, muttering incoherently to himself.

"That stuff is not good for you," he muttered, pointing to my pocket where the pills were.

"I do not need to do what you say anymore, Edward. You do not care what happens to me, because you left! You left me for another woman, obviously, you left me for a world of pain and hurt, and drugs, and…" I trailed off, my breath coming out in puffs. Edward stared at me in disbelief, as I took a couple steps away from him. I yanked up my sleeve, hissing at the slight burn the fabric left on the many scars placed on my body.

"You see these Edward?" I mumbled. His mouth dropped to the floor, as he grabbed my arm, and examined me. His cool touch felt good against the burn of the marks.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"This is what happens when you trust another guy that he will help you through ruff times, and then you wake up in an unknown place, with marks all over your body," I growled. Edward looked into my eyes, his golden eyes piercing into my dead heart.

"I took the drugs and other stuff from them, and promised to pay them back, but I cannot get the money. Now, my life is always on the run. I have to look both ways before I go anywhere," I muttered. Edward stared at me in confusion, as he tried to regain everything I told him. We stared at each other, neither of us saying anything, as I leaned down, and grabbed my belongings.

"Just leave me alone, Edward. You have no right to just waltz back in, and try to say what is best for me. You left me; you replaced me, so live with it. Go back to what's her face, and have a happy life, and just stay away from -," I started to say, as I was pulled up from the ground. I felt his cold lips, match with mine, as he kissed me with an abandon. His arms wound around my waist, and one slid up to my hair. I felt disgusted, as he tried to make my lips move with his. My hands ran up his chest, and I could feel his guard dropping, him thinking that I was going to respond back, but my hands moved on their own and pushed him away from me.

"Never touch me again," I growled. He stared at me, as I pushed him farther away, and grabbed my stuff again. I quickly retreated back into the kitchen, as I left him standing there in the back. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I grabbed the rest of my stuff, and ran out the front door, ignoring the stares I could feel from the Cullen's. I ran to the back of the parking lot, and quickly hopped into my Chevy truck. I wanted to end my misery, and I wanted it to end now. I did not need the Cullen's to help me, because there was no helping me now. They broke me too much, and now I was long gone from needing help. No one could help me.

**EPOV **

She left quickly, telling me she never wanted me to touch her, or interfere with her life again. Those were the last words she spoke to me or any of my family members, forever. Isabella Swan died two weeks later because of a hit and run. It was said that from some of the older neighbors saw her leaving for work, and a black Ferrari was following her. Bella had pulled into her work, and sat in her car, when shots were fired at her car, and a horn was heard as Bella slumped against the horn. Local worker and friend of Bella found her in her car, and was pronounced dead at the scene of accident. Police were doing everything to find her murder, but witnesses say that the black Ferrari raced out of the parking lot, and headed for the border. I promise that I will find her murderer, and have him or her die the same painful death that my love had. Even if she does not like it, I will then hope to join her up in heaven, where we can finally be together without any barriers.

**Hope you liked this small one-shot! R&R please!**


End file.
